The Host Club Maid (Birthday Request)
by AnimeAddictionFreak
Summary: Erika is Haruhi's best friend and is now working for the host club. As a maid? Erika has a secret though, that not even Kyoya knows about. Sorry I know my summaries suck, but just read it. I do not own ouran high school host club at all. This is a Birthday request.


**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any these character, except Erika.**

Name: Erika

Age: 16

Birthday: June 7

Height: 5'10"

Gender: Female

Bloodtype: AB

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown with specks of gold

Skin: Pale

Personality: Quiet, artistic, shy until you get to know her, smart, clever, devious, and clumsy.

Bio: Erika moved to Japan when she was 11 and went to Ouran's middle school. Her parents were proud owners of many commoner apartments. Though Erika was very shy and quiet, she easily made friends.

One day when she was walking around the commoners' market place, she saw a brunette with huge brown orbs for eyes. Her hair fell in straight locks to her waist. Her arms were supporting many heavy looking bags. One was falling out of of her grasp. Erika tried to become the gymnast she wasn't, but failed horribly. She ended up at the feet of the brunette. At least she caught the bag...on her head.

The two girls started to talk and Erika found out the brown eyed girl was named Haruhi Fujioka. She was a year younger than Erika. Everyday after that they talked, becoming best friends.

Since Haruhi was younger and a commoner, they couldn't go to the same middle school. So she couldn't meet Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya, the dark mystery, was always quietly writing in his little black book, never paying attention to the world around him. Especially Erika, it was like she was invisible to him. Kyoya didn't know it, but he had stolen Erika's heart. His dad always forced him to be friends with certain people, and Erika wasn't one of them.

(Time skip to first day of school, Erika's second year) (Third Person)

Once high school started, to Erika's enjoyment, Haruhi came to Ouran with a scholarship. With Haruhi being a first year, they didn't see much of each other. At lunch, though, they ate together in the library. That was the first time Erika laughed at school. She didn't have many friends. The next day Haruhi had told Erika about the host club that she was being forced into.

Time skip to tuesday after school) ( Erika's POV)

'Is this the room?' My hand find the newly polish, gold door knob of music room 3. I was bombarded by a bright light and rose petals.

'What the-' I didn't even get time to finish my thought.

"Hell seven voices called out to me.

"Wh-who are you?" I back away, not knowing what to do.

"Well, we're the host club" said a bubbly blond.

His slender hand held mine to his lips.

"I'm Tamaki," he said slowly.

His bright violet eyes stared deep into my brown ones. My small hand was met with his soft lips. I stood there, shocked in place.

"Erika!" a voice to my left said running in my direction. I fall to the ground with the large force.

"Haruhi, you know this princess?" Tamaki ask Haruhi as she got off of me.

"Well of course I do," She helped me get off the floor and I dusted myself of. "She's my best friend." me and Haruhi link arms, smiling.

"This is Erika Riddles. Hello Erika."

I didn't even notice him before, but there he stood. Though he wasn't looking at me, I still blushed.

"Hello Kyoya." I said in a small voice.

"Well hello princess Erika, this is-" He was about to point to a smaller blond.

"I know who you all are," I say inaudibly as I pull out my black book. I look through the pages and see the page where I put all the names. I think back to yesterday when Haruhi told me about..._them_. But she didn't tell me Kyoya would be here.

'I bet she knew I wouldn't come if i knew' I stole a glance to the brunette beside me.

"Haruhi can I talk to you?" I asked, a little anger in my voice. "I'm sorry, but the doors open in two minutes. So you will have to request her." Kyoya said without looking up.

"Okay then I will" my voice sure and strong.

Haruhi grabs my hand and drags me to a nearby table.

"So...what are you doing here?" Haruhi asks me trying to act manly.

(Kyoya's POV)

Erika gets dragged to a table. Haruhi bombarding her with questions. I open my sleek computer to look up information on , she has been in the same class as me since middle school and her parents own commoners' homes. She doesn't have any siblings.

"Kyoya" Haruhi called to me, snapping me out of my trance. Shocked, I looked up and closed my computer, not being able to finish reading her information.

"Yes Haruhi?" I ask with my calm voice.

"Well...Erika wanted to know if she could…" She moves to the side, revealing a scared looking Erika. "Help with the host club!"

'She could be of great use' I contemplate the idea, no emotions visible on my face.

'A I could get to use her to get some boys interested. I would make so much money. Yes she can be a hostess, for now she can be the host club maid.'

"Okay. She can be the maid for now." Haruhi squeals at my answer, while Erika looked uneasy.

'Yes she will come in handy'

Okay Review and tell me if you liked it and what should happen next. I am accepting requests for fan fictions, so if you want one please private message me. Just remember, I will have to ask you a bunch of questions. Any way I hoped you like this. This was a request from one of my best friends. review please, I need them to stay alive….

-AnimeAddictionFreak


End file.
